winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiina
"Something like a wet princess, do you hate it?" Tiina is the youngest daughter of the Seabed Kingdom. Yearning for a man on the ground, she made a wicked deal with the “Demon Monkey Necromancer,” and got the ability to change her tail into two legs. Contents https://queensblade.wikia.com/wiki/Tiina# hide#Appearance #Personality #Abilities #Story ##Prologue #Trivia #Gallery AppearanceEdit Tiina is a mermaid who wears a golden crown on her head, with her hair free behind her save for the twin-tails on each side of her head. She wears an elegant, white striped blouse, and light blue gauntlets on her hands. As a mermaid, the lower half of her body becomes that of a fish's caudal fin, in her case with the fin matching the color of her hair. In human form, she has shin covers and the upper fins of her tail around her waist turn into a pair of panties. PersonalityEdit Since she can also swim in the air in a mermaid’s form too, she has no inconveniences living on the ground, but it’s a matter of appearance. However, since she almost became captured by that same monkey, she ran away. Though Tiina has a timid personality, she thinks that she can change herself by fighting at the tournament. AbilitiesEdit Tiina has the ability to manipulate the force of water. Due to that, she's constantly wet, and her clothes are see-through. She also has the ability to turn the lower half of her body into a pair of human legs. She also has the ability to summon the kraken as well as some song attacks involving a microphone made out of a shell. Through manipulating sonic frequencies coupled with magic, she is able to use her voice to control water, enabling defensive and offensive capabilities, including forming a trident out of water as a melee weapon. StoryEdit PrologueEdit (From her backcover) It was because she didn’t understand her annoying Father at all. The Little Mermaid Tiina spoke bitterly of the Seabed King, her biological father. As soon as she told him she had made a deal with the “Demon Monkey Necromancer” and gotten two legs, for the sake of getting along with the man from the world above she yearned for, he raged like a blazing fire. He was like, ‘Losing the fins you got from your parents, for something like an infatuation with a man from the world above?’ Because she had a shy personality, she hadn’t spoken to the man yet. And since the necromancy arts allowed her to change between fins and legs freely, there was no reason to get angry so far. Only, there was one thing Tiina had kept from her father. It was that she was taking part in the tournament over the Queen’s Blade. Even if she didn’t have many talents herself, if she was confident in anything, it was in her singing voice. In Tiina’s song, there was the magical power to manipulate water. In addition to her singing voice, she might be able to compete with the beautiful fighters from the ground if she included the power from the “Water Orb” she had sneaked from her house’s treasury. Yes, she had to challenge them here, then she might be over with her life of a timid princess. And, just right now, the first challenger appeared before the two-legged Tiina. Sure enough, can Tiina win the battle? They won’t know that unless they fight. TriviaEdit *Tiina is based off of the original story of The Little Mermaid. *She's voiced by Saori Goto in the second Queen's Blade Grimoire. GalleryEdit Category:Mermaid Category:Mermaid princess